


chance is the only game i play with

by fleetingfancy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spy!Liam, Street!Zayn, Zayn is a fucking tease !!, first fic on ao3 aye, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingfancy/pseuds/fleetingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a secret agent on the hunt for the leader of a notorious drug ring, and Zayn is a tattooed street boy who paints the walls in the dead of night. </p><p>Or, sexual tension running high between a sort-of drunk Liam and a possibly high Zayn in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chance is the only game i play with

Liam sipped his drink, watching the scene around him. He appeared no different from the other guys around him, getting wasted on a Saturday night. But they didn’t have a layer of tranquilizer darts and a gun hidden under their shirts. It was a working night for Liam, but it was nothing to complain about. He was waiting for the signal, and then the fun would begin.

“You’re on,” Niall’s voice crackled through Liam’s earpiece. Liam grinned, taking one last sip of his drink. Finally.

“Got it,” Liam replied, and walked briskly out of the pub into the cool, dark street. The leader of the drug cartel was spotted on these streets earlier, which isn’t surprising, considering their reputation. Liam’s job was to track him down and apprehend him, using any means he could. That usually meant tranquilizer gun or a shot to the foot, whichever was more convenient.

Liam heard footsteps coming from the alleyway nearest to him. Keeping one hand on his gun, Liam silently turned the corner, and frowned. The man he was searching for was a heavyset, greasy guy. The man with his back to Liam was slender yet fit, tattoos glinting on his biceps in the dim light. He was spraying the walls of the decrepit building at the end of the alley. It was mesmerizing, watching him spray the walls with doodles like he’d done it his whole life. Maybe he had.

Liam shook himself out of his reverie. He had a job to do. He turned out of the alleyway, and promptly stubbed his foot on a corner. Liam swore under his breath, then realized his mistake. Maybe the man in the alley hadn’t heard him, maybe…

“What d’you think you’re doing?” a voice called from a few feet behind him. Liam squeezed his eyes shut. He was never this clumsy. Never. Liam turned to face the man, and his breath caught in his throat. He was breathtaking. The streetlamp above them highlighted his scruffy dark hair, defined features, and tattooed arms. His golden-brown eyes glittered, and his plump pink lips made Liam think of things he probably shouldn’t.

“Heading home,” he said casually, trying to maintain his composure. “It’s been a long night.” The man took a step closer.

“No one is out at this time of night unless they’re looking for a date with death,” the man said in a low voice. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s none of your concern,” Liam said coolly. The man tilted his head, a small smile gracing his face.

“ ‘It’s none of your concern’,” he mocked. “It’s probably your first time out this late. How does it feel, baby?”  He bit his lip, and Liam felt his stomach churn.

Liam had lost count of the number of times he’d easily done missions just like this, and this would be no different. Liam was not going to let a hot guy mess with his mind. In fact, he could use the hot guy to his advantage.

“It’s been fairly nice so far,” Liam said amicably. “I’m looking for someone. Aloysius Green. You know where I can find him?” The man’s whole manner changed. He straightened up, and stared at Liam, his expression indiscernible.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” he asked incredulously. “How do you know Green?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Liam said dismissively. “What do you know about him?”

“That he’s not someone a guy like you should be messing with, that’s what,” the guy said sharply. “Mate, you have no idea what you could be getting yourself into.” He ran a hand through his hair, and maybe it was the drink he’d had, but Liam wanted to kiss him.

“I’m sure I do,” Liam said, stepping closer to him. “I need you to help me.” Their eyes locked together, and Liam swore the guy could see straight into Liam’s mind.

“His headquarters are down the street and to the left,” the guy whispered, barely audible. They were close enough for Liam could smell the smoke on his breath. Liam nodded.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, knowing he needed to get  moving, but finding himself unable to break the man’s gaze. Driven by the adrenaline in his veins, he asked, “Do you happen to have a name? Or should I think of you as the hottie who spray paints walls in the middle of the night?”

“That does have a nice ring to it,” the man said. “I’m Zayn.” Mmm, even his name was hot.

“Liam,” he said. He held his hand out for a handshake. Zayn took his hand, stepped close enough to Liam so that they were nose to nose, and pressed his lips to his hand.

“It was enchanting to meet you,” he murmured against Liam’s hand, not breaking eye contact at all. Liam was torn between screaming like a teenage girl and fucking Zayn through the sidewalk.

“It certainly was,” Liam said, stepping back away before he did either. “Too bad you won’t see me again.” Zayn grinned mischeviously.

“Oh, don’t worry, love, I’m sure it’ll happen.” Zayn said.

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then I’ll make it happen,” Zayn said slyly. “See you around, Liam.” He blew Liam a kiss as he turned and walked back towards the alley. Liam watched him for a few minutes, then turned and started on his way down the street, his heart still racing. 


End file.
